A study is in progress to evaluate the use of thermometric methods in clinical analysis. The need for specific chemical reactions has led this investigation towards enzyme analyses. This allows for direct determinations where samples may be unsuitable for photometric study (e.g., if they are cloudy). Concomitant studies of rapid thermometric determinations of inorganic species via flow calorimetry or direct injection methods are also being pursued. current studies involve the enzyme Urease, Lactate Dehydrogenase, Glutamic Oxalacetic Transaminase and Glutamic Pyruvic Transaminase. The inorganic ion of particular interest is phosphate and the formation of "Molybdenum Blue."